nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Catacomb Rot
Catacomb Rot is the major easter egg for the Zombies map L'Étranger. The main storyline of Catacomb Rot is unlocking the underground catacombs to recover a valuable object required to charge the 'Green Wunderwaffe'. It spans 5 steps, being roughly the same size as the Fly Trap from Der Riese. Steps Step 1: Entrance Step 1 requires one person to the Ray Gun. When the Ray Gun is found, all four players must go to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. There are four support balls on the floor of the tower. Each one must be shot within five seconds of eachover, otherwise the destroyed ones will repair themselves. When all four are shot, the group must sprint away from the bottom, and the floor of the Eiffel Tower will colapse, creating a gaping hole in the floor. When this happens, the sky will turn pitch black, and the lights outside the Eiffel Tower will activate. Step 2: The Green Wunderwaffe DG-2 Step 2 requires the player who is Richtofen to double tap the "use" button to bring out the Green Wunderwaffe. This can only be done whilst inside the Catacombs. A wall will block the way, and at least 8 grenades (not Semtex's) must be chucked at it to cause an explosion. After the wall crumbles, numerous Zombies will spawn. They must not be killed. Instead the Green Wunderwaffe wielder must shoot them and return them to human form. After this, Richtofen orders them to open all the walls in the catacomb, which they proceed to do. The group must then camp at the back room, which features a large statue and a bulletproof glass containing what appears to be liquid Element 115. Step 3: Hijacking Step 3 can only be done during a French Quarantine Official round, and they must be lured down to the back of the Catacomb (a.k.a, the statue) and killed within the room. When each one is killed, their guns will drop to the floor and cause it to rumble. After this, the group must go back to the surface and fire the Thundergun and Wunderwaffe at eachover. This will cause a 115 overload, and turn the air from the Thundergun into a cloud in the sky. It will cause rain, thunder and lightning across the entire map for the rest of the game. Step 4: Weathering Effect Step 4 is arguably the hardest step, requiring each Wonder Weapon, which is impossible for four people. It requires two Wonder Weapons to be fired at eachover in a specific order, otherwise the group must start again. Each specific step of this step must be done on a different round. The order is as follows: *1: The Ray Gun must be fired at a Matryoshka Doll on the floor before it explodes *2: A Monkey Bomb must be chucked into a Gersch Device black hole *3: A V-R11 must shoot a Zombie under the effects of the 31-79 JGb215 *4: The Thundergun and Wunderwaffe must be shot at eachover again. *5: A Zeit-Beschleuniger must be fired into a hole created by the Earthquaker DG-4, which repairs the floor earlier than usual *6: A Tsunami Cannon's wave must reach the vortex created by a 97 Typhoon Cannon. *7: A Winter's Howl must be shot into the cloud, which causes an Ice Storm to occour, it's visual effect identical to Ice Storm the Power-Up's effect on Call of the Dead. Step 5: The Flood Step 5 involves outrunning the flood caused by the previous step. All players must have Stamin-Up Perk-A-Punched to survive, preferrably before Step 4 is completed as the players only have 30 seconds before the flood happens. The players must run from the starting room to the lift to the Pack-A-Punch machine. If the players make it, the flood will just be underneath the Pack-A-Punch machine. When the lift's rope breaks, the lift will plummet to even further than usual, resulting in the Liquid 115's bulletproof contain to smash from the vibration, the Liquid 115 then soldifies, and can be picked up by whoever presses the "use" button on it first. It awards *All 9 perks Perk-A-Punched through death *WWII weapons for the Mystery Box *The Grim Reaper from the Box *The ability to pick up dead allies weapons *The ability to swap weapons, should both players press the "use" button next to eachover *Unlocking the catacombs as part of the map *The Scavenger in the Mystery Box Category:Gruntijackal Category:Non-Canon